A Little Thing Called Love
by Shin Ah Chan
Summary: Tak bisa dilukiskan betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. Perasaan aneh yang manis, lembut, kadang sedikit agresif yang dinamakan cinta. Warning: Gender Switch!


Summary: Tak bisa dilukiskan betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. **Perasaan aneh yang manis, lembut, kadang sedikit agresif yang dinamakan cinta.**

.

.

.

Proudly present:

"**A Little Thing Called Love"**

.

.

By:

Shin Ah Chan©

.

.

Rated: T

.

.

Main cast:

Kyuhyun Super Junior

Sungmin Super Junior

Kim Jungmo TRAX

.

.

Cameo:

Yunho TVXQ as appa Sungmin

Jaejoong JYJ as umma Sungmin

Donghae, Siwon and Eunhyuk Super Junior as Kyuhyun's friends

Nari as teacher

Minho and Key SHINee as Kyuhyun's friends

Kai and Sehun EXO as Sungmin's classmates

Tiffany and Jessica SNSD as Sungmin's classmates

Sunny SNSD as Sungmin's sister

Ryeowook Super Junior as Sungmin's sister

Kangin Super Junior as Sungmin's brother

.

.

Warning: typo(s), alur kecepetan, abal, gender switch

.

Don't Like Don't Read!

.

.

Oh ya, kali ini Eunhyuk dan Key nggak aku jadiin yeoja tapi uke-uke selain mereka semuanya yeoja yaa :D maaf kalau lagi-lagi bikin FF aneh, ngga tahu ni lagi ngalir deres idenya ;)

Pokoknya..

Happy Reading!

.

.

"HAHAHAHA! PREMAN BERKEPANG!"

Suara itu menggelegar bersama dengan teriakan garang seorang gadis yang tengah mengerjakan tugas piket. Saat itu sekolah sudah bubar dan hanya tinggal beberapa murid dan guru saja yang masih ada. Laki-laki yang mengejek gadis tadi segera kabur secepat kilat agar tak mendapat amukan dari gadis tersebut. Benar saja, setelah melempar sapunya ke sembarang tempat, gadis itu segera mengejar laki-laki yang baginya kurang ajar itu.

"CHO KYUHYUN! BERANINYA KAU!" teriak gadis itu di sepanjang koridor yang ia lalui. Ia yang termasuk pelari perempuan tercepat di kelas tak membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk dapat mengimbangi lari laki-laki bernama Kyuhyun itu. Dengan sigap ditariknya kerah seragam Kyuhyun, hingga ia terjengkang ke belakang.

"Huwaaa! Aku tercekik! Ampun, Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun susah payah sambil memegangi kerahnya yang mungkin akan segera melar tersebut. Karena perbuatan Sungmin, mereka jadi terduduk di depan tangga kelas IX—tentu saja dengan pendaratan yang tidak mulus.

"Tentu saja aku tak akan memaafkanmu, Cho Kyuhyun! Kamu pikir baru sekali kamu nggangguin aku?" ucap Sungmin ganas. Tangannya kini sibuk menarik-narik kerah Kyuhyun yang mulai melebar. Tapi Kyuhyun tak hilang akal, ia segera melepas dua kancing teratas seragamnya.

"Aaaaaah Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan padakuuu? Sungmin please jangan!" teriak Kyuhyun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Spontan Sungmin membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun! Kau mau orang-orang mengira aku mengapa-apakanmu?"

Namun terlambat, dalam sepuluh detik Ibu Nari selaku guru BK datang karena teriakan Kyuhyun, dan melihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan mata itu.

"Ya! Lee Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?" kata Bu Nari tidak percaya. Masa perempuan memulai duluan sih?

"Huwaaa Bu! Ibu salah paham! Ini semua perbuatan Kyuhyun!" sanggah Sungmin tak terima. Diam-diam Kyuhyun tertawa dalam bekapan tangan Sungmin.

"Lalu kenapa kamu memegangi kerah dan membekap mulut Kyuhyun seperti itu, Sungmin? Cepat lepaskan!" kali ini Bu Nari berkacak pinggang dan menatap Sungmin tajam—minta penjelasan. Rupanya ia belum percaya pada Sungmin. Dengan berat hati Sungmin melepaskan bekapannya pada mulut Kyuhyun.

"Ini tadi Kyuhyun ngganggu saya, trus saya kejar dan saya tarik kerahnya biar berhenti. Eee dia malah teriak aneh-aneh, makanya saya bekap mulutnya!" terang Sungmin. Tapi, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak kehabisan akal.

"Ya iyalah Bu, saya teriak aneh-aneh, lha Sungmin tadi mau mengapa-apakan saya!" kata Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah memelas.

"Iya, kau mau aku rebus bareng ayam-ayam di rumahku!" sambung Sungmin kesal. Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak menanggapinya.

"Sudah-sudah! Sungmin, ibu percaya sama kamu. Kyuhyun, jangan ngisengin Sungmin terus! Nggak cuma satu kali kamu ngisengin dia kayak gini." Jelas Bu Nari. Kyuhyun mengangguk-angguk puas, sedangkan Sungmin masih mendengus kesal.

Setelah Bu Nari berbalik pergi, Sungmin segera menggenggam erat kerah seragam Kyuhyun lagi.

"Kyuhyun! Kau ini memang benar-benar—"

Belum selesai ia berbicara, Kyuhyun segera mempertemukan dahi mereka berdua dengan cara yang tidak elit.

JDUAK!

"Awwww!" rintih Sungmin kesakitan. Kyuhyun meminta maaf dengan mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan segera berlari meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Mianhae! Tapi hari ini aku ada kencan penting!"

Tentu saja alasan itu hanya dibuat-buat, ia cuma berusaha kabur dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun segera menghilang dari pandangan Sungmin setelah berbelok menuju kelas VIII-3, kelas mereka. Sungmin masih terduduk dan mengusap-usap dahinya yang kini mulai memerah.

"KYUHYUN MENYEBALKAN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!" teriaknya jengkel. Dan sudah dapat dipastikan, Kyuhyun, beberapa murid dan guru yang masih berada di sekolah dapat mendengarnya. Tapi, yaah—mereka sudah sangat terbiasa dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kegiatan ganggu mengganggu antara ketua klub sepakbola dengan ketua klub taekwondo memang sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari di sekolah ini, SMP Neul Paran.

*sementara itu, di kelas VIII-3*

Kyuhyun POV*

"KYUHYUN MENYEBALKAN! AKU BENCI PADAMU!"

Suara yang sangat kukenal membahana ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Hampir saja aku menjatuhkan tasku, itu cewek bener-bener kurang kerjaan teriak-teriak geje gitu. Beberapa orang yang masih ada di kelas karena tugas piket tertawa sambil memandang miris ke arahku. Salah satu dari mereka adalah Siwon, sahabatku.

"Nggak apa-apa tuh, Kyu? Kamu tiap hari gangguin dia terus! Lihat, dia jadi bolos piket kan!" canda Siwon sambil menepuk bahuku.

"Kayak nggak tahu Sungmin aja, udah nggak apa-apa." Jawabku santai sambil membereskan barang-barangku yang masih berserakan di meja.

"Hmm… padahal lebih baik kalau kamu jujur, Kyu, kalau kamu suka sama Sungmin." Ucapan Siwon sontak membuat mataku membulat sempurna. SUKA?

"Kapan aku pernah bilang kalau aku suka sama Sungmin!" elakku tak terima. Enak aja aku dibilang suka sama preman sekolah macam Sungmin. Udah kelakuan nggak kayak cewek, ngaku-ngaku jago aegyo, sukanya cekikikan nggak jelas sama Jungmo lagi!

"Semua orang udah tahu kali, kalau kamu tuh suka sama Sungmin! Udah, Kyu, jujur aja!"

Sekarang tak hanya Siwon yang menggodaku, tapi Donghae, Minho, Eunhyuk dan Key jadi ikut-ikutan mengejekku. Aku yang dongkol akhirnya membereskan tasku lebih cepat lalu berjalan cepat hendak menuju ke luar kelas.

"Aku nggak akan suka sama preman kayak Sungmin, titik!" teriakku saat menoleh pada mereka semua dan sesegera mungkin meninggalkan tempat itu. Suka? Suka pada Sungmin? Andwe!

. . .

Author POV*

"Sungmin, kamu nggak apa-apa? Dahimu merah banget."

Jungmo berjongkok di depan Sungmin dan menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahi Sungmin. Saat ia sedang berlatih gitar dengan klub musik tadi ia mendengar teriakan Sungmin, dan sesegera mungkin menyudahi latihannya untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Huweee Jungmo, Kyuhyun tuh rese` banget!" geram Sungmin. Kini tangannya mengepal saking kesalnya dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Jungmo yang sedang memeriksa dahinya malah tersenyum saat mendengar curhatan Sungmin.

"Jungmo, kamu kok senyum sih? Huh." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya—imut. Jungmo malah mencubit kedua pipi Sungmin saking gemasnya pada aegyo gadis ini.

"Haha, nggak apa-apa Sungmin, ayo ke kelas trus pulang bareng." Ajak Jungmo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Sungmin tersenyum sebentar lalu menggenggam erat tangan Jungmo.

. . .

Esoknya, Kyuhyun kembali membuat Sungmin geram. Kali ini karena Kai dan Sehun—teman sekelas Kyuhyun yang dikenal dengan ketampanan eeeh kepolosan mereka tiba-tiba mendatangi bangku Sungmin dan membisikkan sesuatu yang mungkin akan jadi pemicu perang dunia ke 3.

"Eh Sungmin, denger-denger dari Kyuhyun kamu kemarin mau ngapa-ngapain Kyuhyun yah?" tanya Kai takut-takut, ia sudah bisa merasakan aura neraka menguar dari tubuh Sungmin bahkan sebelum mereka mendekat tadi.

"Eh iya Sungmin, kamu bener-bener nggrepe Kyuhyun?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya dengan polosnya.

"Hmm—menurut kalian gimana emangnya?" tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum menahan emosi. Tangannya sudah terkepal erat di bawah meja sana. Melihat wajah Sungmin kali ini, perlahan dua orang laki-laki itu mundur tiga langkah—yakin kalau mereka tetap bertanya-tanya wajah mereka bakal nggak lebih bagus dari masakan buatan author.

"Eerr—Sungmin udah dulu ya, aku sama Sehun mau ke kantin dulu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu, dua laki-laki tadi segera menghambur ke luar kelas. Sedangkan Sungmin, ia memilih untuk menatap tajam ke arah sudut ruangan, tempat seorang anak laki-laki tengah tersenyum kelewat manis saat menatapnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun…" desis Sungmin pelan, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun yang malah melambaikan tangannya kepada Sungmin. "Awas saja kau laki-laki menyebalkan!"

. . .

Akhirnya bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi juga. Sungmin yang memang sudah malas berlama-lama berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Kyuhyun, melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas dengan cepat. Namun baru beberapa meter ia melangkah, ia membalikkan badannya.

"Hmm… aku mau pulang sama Jungmo aja, deh!" ucap Sungmin. Ia kembali ke kelas, dan mendapati Jungmo sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa gadis teman sekelasnya.

"Aduuuuh! Bisa jenggotan nih kalau nungguin Jungmo! Padahal aku ada game seru." Ucap Sungmin pelan. Ia hanya berdiri di depan pintu dan melongokkan kepalanya sesekali ke dalam kelas—berharap Jungmo melihatnya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Saat sekali lagi ia melongokkan kepalanya, betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati wajah seseorang yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya. Spontan, ia memukulkan tasnya ke wajah tersebut.

"Hyaaaa! Hantu!" teriak Sungmin ketakutan.

"Aiiiishh—Sialan kau Sungmin, sakit bego!" rintih seseorang. Mata Sungmin yang tadinya terpejam kini terbelalak melihat wajah orang itu yang memerah. Namun, bukannya merasa bersalah dan minta maaf, Sungmin malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha! Sukurin! Salah sendiri tiba-tiba muncul gitu!" ejek Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Orang itu, tak lain tak bukan adalah musuh bebuyutan Sungmin, Kyuhyun.

"Apaan sih? Lha habis kamu aneh, pake acara ngintip-ngintip segala, padahal kan kalau kamu mau kamu bisa masuk aja."

"Habis aku mau ajak Jungmo pulang, mau kukasih game limited edition, ee nggak tahunya malah ngobrol sama Fany dan Sica, ya udah aku tungguin aja di sini. Kan nggak enak mau nyela obrolan."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia paling tak suka kalau Sungmin sudah menyebut-nyebut nama 'Jungmo', apalagi di depannya seperti ini. Lama mereka terdiam sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun melihat samar-samar di balik poni Sungmin yang lebat ada sebuah hansaplast. Tanpa canggung ia menyibak poni Sungmin, membuat Sungmin sedikit tersentak dan memasang kuda-kuda.

"Aiiish apaan sih Sungmin? Aku kan cuma mau lihat doang."

"Lihat apaan? Hansaplast kok dilihat-lihat, aneh." Ejek Sungmin. Kali ini Sungmin mendapat hadiah jitakan spesial pada bekas luka tersebut.

"Appo, Kyuhyun! Kamu nggak tahu kan gimana sakitnya, huh." Rintih Sungmin sambil mengusap pelan luka tersebut. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan yang aneh—menurut Sungmin.

"Itu gara-gara aku kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Trus kamu kasih hansaplast gitu?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi. Kali ini Sungmin menggeleng.

"Ini yang kasih Jungmo. Kemarin habis kita jedukan dia nganterin aku pulang trus nempelin ini di jidatku." Jawab Sungmin polos. Dan disadari atau tidak, tangan Kyuhyun mulai mengepal. Secepat kilat ia menarik kuat hansaplast yang ada di dahi Sungmin.

"Aduuuh! Kyuhyuun! Sakit bego!" Sungmin nyaris menangis. Hansaplast itu masih tertempel kuat di dahinya dan jika ditarik keras begitu tentu saja rasanya sakit sekali, apalagi lukanya masih ada. Namun Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat bahu, mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya dan menempelkannya di dahi Sungmin.

"Yang tadi udah jelek, aku kasih yang baru." Ucap Kyuhyun sembarangan dan segera meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih melongo tak percaya.

'Mimpi apa tuh anak semalem? Masa iya dia kejedot bola waktu lagi latihan? Tumben amat baik banget ma aku. Aiishh ini pasti cuma akal-akalan dia doang, deh. Jangan sampe ketipu, Sungmin!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati. Ia masih berdiri dan mengusap-usap pelan hansaplast barunya.

. . .

Kyuhyun POV*

Aku sedang mondar-mandir tidak jelas di depan ruang klub dan malas sekali untuk masuk. Padahal biasanya waktu bermain bola adalah favoritku. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang. Aku terlalu malas bahkan untuk melihat bola sekalipun. Dan ini semua karena Sungmin! Gara-gara dia, moodku jadi jelek. Salah sendiri kenapa ia menyebut-nyebut nama Jungmo sambil berseri-seri gitu, bikin eneg aja! Lagian kenapa aku malah ngasih dia hansaplast? Ntar pasti dia GR deh!

"Aaaarggh—kenapa aku ini?" teriakku frustasi.

"Kau itu sedang jatuh cinta, Kyuhyun." Sambung seseorang—eh dua orang yang sedang berjalan menuju ke arahku. Donghae dan Siwon.

"What?" teriakku lebay. Siwon dan Donghae berpandangan sebentar, lalu tertawa.

"Kami lihat kok, waktu kamu nempelin hansaplast di dahi Sungmin tadi. Kamu cemburu kan sama Jungmo?" goda Siwon.

Aku? Cemburu pada Jungmo? Oh ayolah, semua orang tahu aku lebih tampan dan keren daripada Jungmo—meski penggemarnya jauh lebih banyak dariku.

"Enak aja kamu ngomong! Jungmo itu nggak ada apa-apanya dibanding aku." Jawabku ketus. Siwon dan Donghae hanya menghela nafas, sepertinya mereka sudah memperkirakan kenarsisanku ini.

"Tentu saja dia lebih bagus daripada kamu. Nyatanya Sungmin mau setiap hari pulang bareng Jungmo dan main sama Jungmo. Selain itu Jungmo perhatian banget sama Sungmin. Mereka itu serasi banget deh." Kali ini Donghae yang berbicara.

"Mereka itu nggak cocok! Bayangin aja deh, masa preman yang nggak ada kecewek-cewekannya kayak Sungmin, sama Jungmo? Nggak banget deh! Kalau Sungmin itu perempuan dikit baru deh mereka co—"

JDUAK!

Belum selesai aku berbicara, tiba-tiba sebuah benda padat terbang cepat terkena di belakang kepalaku—dengan keras pula. Terlihat jelas kalau Donghae dan Siwon terkejut melihatku. Dan begitu kulihat benda itu, ini… kaset game?

"Appo! Siapa yang berani—"

Saat aku membalikkan badan, seketika tubuhku menggigil merasakan aura neraka yang begitu menusuk keluar dari tubuh Sungmin. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat, dan pandangannya yang mengerikan tepat menuju ke arahku.

"Bukan cewek katamu?" hardik Sungmin tajam. Aku yang biasanya santai kini merasa susah payah bahkan untuk menelan air ludahku sendiri.

"Bu—bukannya gitu Sungmin, tapi nggak kecewek-cewekkan sama seka—"

"Sama aja bego!"

Kali ini Sungmin melemparkan sebelah sepatunya dan pas kena di wajahku. Oouch, tak bisa kugambarkan bagaimana rasanya.

"Sungmin! Kamu keterlaluan banget deh." Hardikku.

"Tadi aku mau berterimakasih sama kamu, tapi nggak jadi! PABOYA CHO KYUHYUN!"

Tak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya, perasaan bersalah yang amat besar ketika melihat cairan bening terkumpul di pelupuk mata Sungmin. Namun hanya sekilas aku dapat melihatnya, karena ia segera berbalik dan pergi dengan cepat—tanpa memperdulikan kaset game limited edition dan sepatunya.

Segera kuhampiri kaset game itu terlebih dahulu, dan kubuka isinya—entah kenapa aku merasa ada sesuatu dalam kaset ini. Dan benar saja, ada tulisan seperti ini di balik kertas cover:

_Jungmo, aku belikan kau kaset limited edition yang kau inginkan ini. Semoga kau suka. _

_Sahabatmu tercinta, Sungmin._

Sahabatmu tercinta? Cih… menyebalkan! Huh tapi apa boleh buat, aku telah membuatnya menangis kali ini, dan aku harus bertanggungjawab.

. . .

Author POV*

"Huweee Jungmo!"

Lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya Jungmo harus menenangkan sahabatnya ini. Mereka sedang berada di kamar Jungmo untuk bermain game, akan tetapi Sungmin baru sadar kalau game yang akan ia berikan pada Jungmo malah ia lemparkan ke Kyuhyun.

"Hmm… udah nggak usah nangis lagi. Malu ah, udah kelas 8." Ucap Jungmo sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Sungmin.

"Kamu itu kayak ibuku aja, huuuu…" bukannya berhenti, Sungmin malah tambah kesal dengan perkataan Jungmo. Akan tetapi Jungmo tidak ambil pusing, ia malah tertawa melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang menurutnya lucu itu.

"Habisnya kamu lucu, sih. Hehe." Ucap Jungmo jujur sambil mencubit pipi Sungmin—gemas.

Sungmin semakin cemberut sekarang. Jungmo ini bukannya menghibur malah semakin memperburuk moodnya saja—pikirnya.

"Trus sekarang kamu maunya gimana? Kamu mau aku ambilin sepatu dan game itu?" tawar Jungmo lembut. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Itu tanggungjawabnya cowok sial itu!" jawabnya tegas. Jungmo menghela nafasnya seraya mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Ya udah kalau gitu. Kita main game yang lain aja yuk, sekarang? Jangan bad mood gini deh, nggak asyik ah!"

Tak berapa lama Sungmin mengangguk. Ia menghabiskan berjam-jam waktunya hanya untuk bertanding game dengan Jungmo. Tak terasa matahari sudah tak tampak sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Sungmin ingin segera pamit dan pulang—mengingat dekatnya rumah Sungmin dan Jungmo, Sungmin bisa pulang sendiri. Dan beginilah Sungmin, dengan bertelanjang kaki—karena sebelah sepatunya ia lempar ke Kyuhyun dan ia menolak sandal milik Jungmo, serta mata yang masih sembab meski sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak ia berhenti menangis. Ia menyusuri gang demi gang yang sudah agak sepi.

"Umma masak apa ya buat makan malam? Hmm…"

Jika digambarkan seperti di komik komik, maka sekarang di atas kepala Sungmin pasti ada dialog box dengan gambar ayam panggang, mie ramyun, pancake dan banyak lagi makanan sedang berputar-putar. Karena kegiatan Sungmin inilah ia tak menyadari kalau ia sudah berada tepat di depan rumahnya.

'Loh? Kok rumah ramai banget? Ada apa?' batin Sungmin. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah karena mendengar suara seseorang dari arah ruang keluarga… dan ia tentu sangat mengenal suara itu…

"Hahaha—jadi begitu ya kelakuan Sungmin kalau di sekolah! Dasar anak satu itu, ternyata galaknya nggak cuma kalau di rumah ya!" ujar appa Sungmin ramah, dan dibalas dengan anggukan bersemangat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Iya oom, apalagi sama saya… beuh, Sungmin itu kalau lihat saya kayak lihat iblis, oom!" ujar Kyuhyun kelewat jujur, membuat appa, umma, dan saudara-saudara Sungmin tertawa semua.

"Hahaha, pasti lucu banget yah kalian berdua kalau di sekolah." Komentar salah seorang kakak perempuan Sungmin—Sunny.

"Yah gitu deh, noona. Temen-temen pada bilang kalau sehari aja mereka nggak lihat aku sama Sungmin berantem, mereka bakal nggak sadar kalau mereka lagi sekolah." Jawab Kyuhyun lagi.

"Ya ampun, sampe segitunya Kyuhyun? Parah banget deh kalian, hahaha." Kata Sunny lagi. Ia memegangi perutnya karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Hmm… padahal kamu sama Sungmin cocok banget lho, Kyuhyun." Kali ini komentar umma Sungmin.

"Ah masa—" belum selesai Kyuhyun berbicara, sebuah suara menginterupsi dirinya.

"ANDWE! Aku nggak cocok sama Kyuhyun!"

Ternyata Sungmin yang sejak tadi sudah mencuri dengar percakapan keluarganya dengan Kyuhyun yang berteriak.

"Loh, Sungmin udah pulang yah? Dari mana aja kamu?" kali ini kakak perempuan Sungmin yang lain—Ryeowook, yang bertanya.

"Abis dari rumah Jungmo, habis tadi siang ada yang bikin bete sih." Jawab Sungmin menyindir Kyuhyun.

Alis Kyuhyun berkerut tak senang, bukan karena sindiran dari Sungmin, tapi karena lagi-lagi Sungmin menyebutkan nama Jungmo.

"Aduh Sungmin, kok kamu nggak bilang sih kalau punya temen ganteng kayak Kyuhyun? Nggak pernah diajak main ke rumah pula." Kata Sunny salah tempat. Kyuhyun sedikit tersenyum mendengar pujian dari kakak Sungmin ini.

"Apaan yang ganteng, gantengan juga Jungmo. Eh, Kangin oppa juga ganteng kok." Ucap Sungmin sembarangan dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga, menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sendiri. Ia tak peduli meskipun Kyuhyun ada di rumahnya, ia sangat malas untuk melihatnya.

*sementara itu di ruang keluarga*

"Maafin Sungmin yah, Kyuhyun, dia anaknya emang gitu. Sukanya sembarangan kalau ngomong." Ucap umma Sungmin—atau bisa kita panggil Jae umma. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk, karena ia sudah kebal dengan segala keketusan Sungmin, meski kata-kata Sungmin tadi membuatnya sakit hati.

"Tapi aku penasaran, kok kalian bisa musuhan sampai segitunya sih? Padahal kamu anak yang baik lho, Kyuhyun." Ucap Kangin—anak laki-laki satu-satunya sekaligus kakak laki-laki Sungmin. Anggota keluarga yang lainnya mengangguk-angguk dan mulai memperhatikan Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Yaah… sebenarnya ini dimulai dari semester awal waktu kelas 8…"

_Saat itu sekolah cukup heboh karena Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang merupakan ketua klub dari dua klub bergengsi di sekolah mereka—klub taekwondo dan sepakbola—berada pada satu kelas yang sama. Awalnya Kyuhyun acuh-acuh saja pada Sungmin, karena ia memang tidak begitu tertarik pada perempuan yang kuat, ia lebih suka memperhatikan perempuan yang lemah lembut dan feminim. Tapi suatu hari saat ia akan pergi ke ruang klub, ia melihat seseorang menangis di belakang gedung utama. Kyuhyun yang emang dasarnya nggak tegaan kalau sama cewek, langsung menghampiri perempuan itu._

"_Kenapa nangis? Sore-sore gini di belakang gedung pula… kayak—hyaaa! Jangan-jangan kamu setan?" ucap Kyuhyun antara kaget bercampur panik. Tapi perempuan itu buru-buru berdiri dan mengusap airmatanya dengan cepat. Begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun, betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun. Perempuan itu Lee Sungmin!_

"_Eh?" hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang bisa Kyuhyun katakan. Ia cukup kaget mendapati sosok Sungmin dengan mata yang sembab dan rambut cukup berantakan._

"_Awas! Minggir!" balas Sungmin ketus. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sudah berbaik hati sedikit menghiburnya walaupun tidak berhasil sama sekali. Dan itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesal. Mulai hari itu, sudah ia putuskan untuk terus mengganggu Sungmin._

"Dan tadaa—beginilah Sungmin dan aku sekarang." Ucap Kyuhyun menyudahi ceritanya. Appa dan umma Sungmin hanya menahan tawanya, sedangkan kakak-kakak Sungmin melongo mendengar cerita aneh Kyuhyun itu.

"Trus kamu tanya nggak akhirnya kenapa Sungmin menangis waktu itu?" tanya Sunny penasaran. Ia jarang sekali melihat Sungmin menangis—mungkin sebenarnya ia tak pernah sadar saat adiknya menangis, karena barusan saja ia tak menyadari mata sembab Sungmin.

"Aku nggak tanya, tapi tahu sendiri. Ternyata waktu itu Sungmin digunjing sama Fany dan Sica, teman sekelas kami, kata mereka Sungmin itu kepedean banget ngira Jungmo suka sama dia." Jawab Kyuhyun. Sejenak alisnya mengerut lagi.

"Harusnya Sungmin nggak usah nangis dong digunjing kayak gitu." Kali ini komentar Ryeowook.

"Sungmin itu kuat di fisik, tapi rapuh di mental." Ujar Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ia sendiri tak sadar kalau ia ternyata memahami Sungmin jauh daripada yang lain.

"Hmm... gitu yah." Sekeluarga mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Oh ya, Kyuhyun, tadi kamu bilang kamu mau ngembaliin barang Sungmin kan?" pertanyaan Jae umma membuat Kyuhyun spontan menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh iya, aduuh sampe lupa! Keterusan ngobrol sih."

"Haha, ya udah kamu ke kamar Sungmin aja sana, mumpung anaknya udah ada di rumah. Kasihan kan kamu dari tadi nungguin dia terus. Habis itu, kita bisa makan malam bareng." Saran Jae umma membuat alis Kyuhyun berkerut.

"Tapi adjhumma, kan Sungmin itu cewek, masa aku harus ke kamar Sungmin malem-malem gini?" tanya Kyuhyun sopan. Tapi diluar dugaan, Yunho appa malah menjawab,

"Nggak apa-apa, Sungmin kan kuat, lagian Jungmo juga sering main kok, walaupun jam segini."

Sontak perasaan tak suka menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun. Jungmo lagi Jungmo lagi. Tapi Kyuhyun tahan semua perasaan itu. Masa iya ia harus cemburu pada Jungmo? Berarti ia bener-bener suka dong sama Sungmin?

Dengan langkah berat dan degupan jantung yang tak karuan, ia berjalan menaiki tangga, dan berhenti di depan pintu dengan label 'Sungmin`s'

Tok Tok Tok

Tak ada jawaban. Ia mengetuk kembali berkali-kali sampai pada akhirnya,

CKLEK

"Apa sih Sunny-eonnie aku masih ngan—tuk."

Terlihat jelas pemandangan yang sangat tidak elit bagi Kyuhyun. Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut sebahu yang berantakan, mata penuh kotoran yang dikucek dengan punggung tangan, dan nafas yang—sangat tidak mengenakkan makhluk hidup. Deg-degan Kyuhyun jadi sia-sia saja, karena ia malah dibuat terheran-heran daripada tegang.

"Ya ampun Sungmin kamu tidur?" teriak Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Hmm—" jawab Sungmin malas setelah ia tahu siapa yang mengganggu tidurnya. Tak mau buang-buang waktu dengan keketusan Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mengambil sebuah tas kresek berisi kaset game dan sepatu Sungmin dan memberikannya pada Sungmin.

"Nih." Ucapnya begitu saja lalu menuruni tangga lagi menuju ruang keluarga. Sontak saja Sungmin jadi mendengus kesal.

"Iiisshh nyebelin banget sih tuh anak! Minta maaf aja nggak!"

Tapi dugaan Sungmin salah besar. Saat ia akan meletakkan tas kresek itu di meja belajarnya, secarik kertas jatuh. Sungmin memungut dan membaca tulisan cakar ayam yang ada pada kertas tersebut.

_Mianhe,_

_Aku nggak bermaksud bilang kamu nggak kayak cewek. Kamu cewek kok, dan kamu kuat (di fisik)._

_ Kyuhyun_

Perlahan senyum Sungmin terkembang. Ia sangat tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan meminta maaf dengan cara seperti ini. Sungmin pikir Kyuhyun akan mengulurkan tangannya malas-malasan, memasang wajah tidak suka dan mengucap kata 'mian' sekilas lalu beranjak pergi. Tapi, ia malah repot-repot menulis untuk Sungmin. Meski hanya kata-kata sederhana, tapi pujian Kyuhyun tulus, dan Sungmin tahu itu.

"Tuh anak bisa bersikap manis juga rupanya." Ucap Sungmin sumringah, lalu kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

. . .

Esoknya, kelas VIII-3 SMP Neul Paran.

Jungmo masuk ke dalam kelas, dan senyumnya merekah mendapati Sungmin sudah hadir dan duduk di kursinya.

"Pagi Sungmin." Sapa Jungmo.

"Pagi Jungmo! Aku udah nggak sedih lagi, hehe." Curhat Sungmin. Jungmo tersenyum semakin lebar dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Sungmin.

"Ada hal bagus apa nih? Nggak biasanya kamu sumringah gini." Ujar Jungmo. Sungmin hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman kecil. Memang, Sungmin masih memikirkan kejadian kemarin yang menurutnya err—luar biasa. Meskipun Kyuhyun sudah menghilang bahkan sebelum mereka makan malam, tapi itu tak membuat senyuman Sungmin pudar. Ia cukup puas membuat musuh besarnya meminta maaf dengan tulus padanya.

"Kyuhyun jelek itu udah minta maaf sama aku, hehe." Jawab Sungmin. Jungmo tersenyum lembut lalu mengusap rambut Sungmin.

"Kapan minta maafnya? Perasaan kemarin kamu pulang dari rumahku malem-malem deh. Lagian kamu kayaknya kelewat bahagia buat permintaan maaf doang." Kata Jungmo tepat sasaran. Sejenak alis Sungmin berkerut.

'Iya, ya… kok aku bahagia banget gini? Padahal kemarin-kemarin aku masih biasa saja tuh sama Kyuhyun. Jangan-jangan…? Ah! Tidak usah berpikir macam-macam, Sungmin!' jerit Sungmin dalam hati.

"Hmm ternyata kemarin dia lagi ada di rumahku, lagi ngobrol seenak jidatnya sama appa, umma, Sunny-eonnie, Ryeowook-eonnie dan Kangin-oppa."

"Heh? Dia tahu rumah kamu dari mana, Sungmin?"

Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan Jungmo kena sasaran!

'Iya, ya, si Kyuhyun tahu dari mana rumahku? Perasaan temen sekelas yang tahu rumahku cuma Jungmo doang.'

Cukup lama Sungmin berpikir, sampai pada akhirnya Jungmo menjentikkan jarinya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"Jangan malah bengong, ngobrolin yang lain aja yuk."

Sungmin mengangguk dan mengobrol tentang banyak hal dengan Jungmo, sampai pada akhirnya bangku pojok yang sejak tadi kosong, kini sudah diduduki oleh seseorang yang menatap tajam pada mereka berdua. Ia kesal karena Sungmin tidak mengetahui kalau ia sudah datang.

"Kenapa aku jadi berharap gini, sih? Aiiishh nggak kayak aku yang biasanya aja!" geram Kyuhyun pelan—namun masih bisa didengar oleh Siwon dan Donghae yang berada di samping bangkunya. Mereka mengerling satu sama lain, lalu berniat menggoda Kyuhyun lagi. Tapi belum kesampaian niat mereka, Kyuhyun sudah keburu pergi ke luar.

"Yaah padahal mau digodain." Desah Donghae kecewa.

"Hmm udahlah, tuh anak harus diapain lagi sih biar sadar kalau dia lagi jatuh cinta? Padahal sejak dilempar sepatu kemarin dia bela-belain datengin guru tata usaha yang galak cuma buat minta alamat rumahnya Sungmin, trus nunggu di depan sana berjam-jam sampai akhirnya disuruh appanya Sungmin masuk ke rumah." Terang Siwon panjang lebar kali tinggi dengan suara agak keras—membuat jantung seseorang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya.

Perlahan Sungmin menatap Siwon yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berada.

"Hei! Apa itu bener, Siwon?" tanya Sungmin tak percaya. Siwon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan. Jungmo yang tidak mendengarkan kata-kata Siwon tadi terus bertanya pada Sungmin. Akan tetapi, Sungmin malah berlari menuju ke luar—ke tempat yang sangat ia kenali.

"Hei cowok jelek, ngapain kamu di _basecamp_ku?" tanya Sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah bersandar pada tembok gedung utama. Walau mata Kyuhyun terpejam, ia tahu siapa yang sedang mendekatinya. Ia sangat hapal dengan langkah lebar seorang gadis dengan bunyi yang khas itu.

"Memangnya yang bayar di sekolah ini kamu doang? Sampai-sampai ngeklaim gedung sekolah basecamp segala." Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa bernada sinis. Ia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Hmm nggak sih, tapi kan aku setiap hari kesini." Ujar Sungmin santai, sambil mendudukkan dirinya di rerumputan tak jauh dari tempat Kyuhyun bersandar.

"Sejak aku nemuin cewek preman yang lagi nangis di sini, aku mutusin ini tempat yang lumayan enak buat tidur-tiduran. Siapa tahu nemu cewek preman yang lain." Jawab Kyuhyun asal. Sungmin terkikik kecil—sangat tahu siapa orang yang Kyuhyun maksud.

"Alesan macam apa itu. Huh." Dengus Sungmin.

Angin sepoi-sepoi perlahan berhembus. Angin ini hangat, padahal masih terlalu pagi untuk matahari bisa mempengaruhi panas dinginnya angin yang lewat. Lama mereka terdiam, tanpa ada seorang pun yang berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan.

"Kamu mau bolos?"

Ternyata Kyuhyun yang memulai pembicaraan. Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kyuhyun yang ternyata tengah menatapnya, dan mengangguk lemah.

"Malas. Sesekali nggak apa-apa lah bolos gini." Jawab Sungmin santai. Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul.

"Nggak kasihan sama Jae umma dan Yunho appa yang kerja buat menghidupi empat orang anak-anaknya?" sindir Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya—kesal.

"Apaan sih, Kyu? Bawa-bawa umma dan appa segala. Lagian panggil mereka adjhumma dan adjhussi dong! Masa kamu mau jadi anggota keluarga ke tujuh?" geram Sungmin. Kyuhyun tertawa mendengar penuturan Sungmin.

"Jadi kakakmu? Yang bener aja, Sungmin… males banget aku!" canda Kyuhyun. Sungmin malah melotot ke arahnya.

"Yee! Inget Kyu, kamu itu lahir bulan Februari, sedangkan aku Januari, jadi tua an aku lah! Idiiih masa kamu jadi kakakku? Nggak banget deh!" ucap Sungmin sarkatis. Kyuhyun yang awalnya mau membalas kata-kata Sungmin malah terdiam tiba-tiba. Ia menatap Sungmin lekat-lekat.

"Kamu… tahu ulangtahunku?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya. Spontan Sungmin juga membulatkan matanya—tidak percaya kalau ia tahu hal-hal pribadi Kyuhyun seperti itu.

"E—eh? Itu…"

Sungmin berusaha mengingat-ingat kenapa ia bisa mengetahui ulangtahun Kyuhyun. Namun nihil. Ia lupa bagaimana awalnya. Yang ia tahu, sejak menjadi musuh Kyuhyun, ia jadi tahu banyak hal tentang Kyuhyun secara sendirinya.

"Ng-nggak tahu Kyu." Jawab Sungmin akhirnya—tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Hmm…" gumam Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi mereka berdua terdiam. Cukup lama sampai tanpa disadari lewatlah seorang guru BK yang cantik namun galak.

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin! Ngapain kalian di sini? Kalian bolos?" teriak guru tersebut. Sontak Sungmin dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada sumber suara. Dan berdirilah tak jauh dari mereka Bu Nari yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Baru akan Bu Nari menghampiri mereka, Kyuhyun sudah menarik lengan Sungmin.

"Kabur!" teriaknya. Sungmin yang semula hanya melongo saja, kini ikut berlari di belakang Kyuhyun.

"Hei! Jangan kabur! Kyuhyun! Sungmin!" teriak Bu Nari menggelegar. Namun, Kyuhyun tak peduli, ia terus berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

Deg deg deg

'Aiiishhh kenapa aku berdebar-debar gini? Apa gara-gara si cowok rese itu?' batin Sungmin. Tak bisa dipungkiri, tubuh Kyuhyun yang tinggi dan punggungnya yang lebar membuatnya merasa nyaman berada di belakang cowok ini.

. . .

"Trus trus, kalian kabur kemana?" tanya Sunny penasaran. Yang lain juga seksama mendengarkan cerita Sungmin.

"Ssst jangan keras-keras! Nanti Jae umma denger lagi." Protes Sungmin. Spontan Sunny menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hehe, mianhe! Trus gimana?" lanjut Sunny. Sungmin menghela nafas pelan.

"Kami cuma muter-muter nggak jelas di tengah kota, sampai kakiku sakit. Trus aku marah-marah ke dia, dan aku tinggalin gitu aja deh dia." Jelas Sungmin. Kali ini Jungmo yang menghela nafas.

Ya, mereka—Sungmin, Sunny, Ryeowook, Kangin dan Jungmo—sedang berada di kamar Sungmin saat ini. Mereka sedang membicarakan perihal bolos pertama Sungmin kali ini, dan itu bersama Kyuhyun—musuh Sungmin. Yah, walau sekarang tak pantas jika Kyuhyun disebut sebagai musuh Sungmin. Pasalnya, jantung Sungmin selalu berdebar-debar saat bersama dengan Kyuhyun.

"Nih catetan hari ini, kamu hati-hati aja besok kalau Bu Nari marah." Ucap Jungmo dingin. Sungmin malah mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memelas ke arah Jungmo.

"Jungmo! Udah dibilangin nggak usah marah juga, aku kan udah minta maaf. Ini gara-gara si Kyuhyun itu tahu!" protes Sungmin. Jungmo hanya menatap sekilas ke arah Sungmin, lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela kamar Sungmin.

"Kalau karena dia ngapain kamu bela-belain lari waktu lagi ngobrol sama aku? Huh." Ucap Jungmo dengan nada paling ketus yang pernah didengar Sungmin. Saat bersama Sungmin, Jungmo selalu ramah dan baik, tak pernah sekalipun ketus seperti ini, dan ini membuat Sungmin tak nyaman.

"Mianhe Jungmo, tapi kan—"

"Nggak ada tapi-tapian! Huh." Potong Jungmo. Sungmin melotot tak percaya.

Sunny, Ryeowook dan Kangin yang menonton pertengkaran mereka berdua menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tapi Sunny yang paling pertama bertindak.

"Palingan kamu cemburu kan, Jungmo?" celetuk Sunny, sukses membuat Jungmo dan Sungmin menatap ke arahnya dengan cepat. Namun Sunny hanya memutar bola matanya—sudah terlalu malas.

"Ce-cemburu? Apa maksudnya noona? Aku nggak cemburu kok." Kata Jungmo. Meski mulut bisa menipu, tapi badannya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah sama sekali tak bisa menipu seorang Lee Sunny. Kenapa hanya Sunny? Karena yang lain kelewat polos untuk bisa menyadari gelagat aneh Jungmo yang sedang salting. Apalagi Sunny udah berpengalaman gitu lho.

"Hmm udah deh Jungmo! Udah kelihatan kok." Goda Sunny lagi. Yang lain mengangguk-angguk mengerti, tapi wajah Sungmin malah memerah padam. Ia terus menunduk.

"A-apa itu bener?" kali ini Sungmin memberanikan diri membuka suara. Sunny mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Jungmo yang malah menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Ng.. itu.." baru Jungmo akan mengatakan sesuatu, Sunny sudah membekap mulut Jungmo dengan cepat.

"Terusin nanti lagi, kita pergi aja kakak kakak, biarin dua orang bego ini di sini aja." Ajak Sunny pada Ryeowook dan Kangin. Mereka mengangguk setuju, dan mengikuti Sunny keluar kamar tanpa mengindahkan erangan protes Sungmin.

BLAM!

"Dasar Sunny-noona, seenaknya saja." Protes Jungmo. Kali ini ia dan Sungmin hanya berdua saja di dalam kamar. Karena Sungmin terus menunduk dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, keadaan diantara mereka berdua jadi sangat canggung. Entah sudah tidak tahan lagi Jungmo yang sedari tadi mondar-mandir tanpa alasan yang jelas kini mendudukkan diri di sebelah Sungmin.

"Trus… bener kamu sama Kyuhyun tadi cuma muter-muter di tengah kota doang?" selidik Jungmo. Sungmin mengangguk cepat, dan tentu saja tanpa suara. Sejenak suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka lagi.

"Ehem… emang kenapa sih, Jungmo?" tanya Sungmin pelan—sangat pelan.

"Eh? Ya… soalnya…"

Jungmo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu, dan bergerak-gerak gelisah. Saat ia akan membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, sesaat kemudian ia menutupnya lagi. Begitu terus sampai Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Ngomong yang jelas dong, Jungmo! Aku kan nggak ngerti!" kesal Sungmin.

Jungmo menghela nafasnya pelan, sebelum pada akhirnya berkata,

"Ya.. itu karena.. a-aku suka kamu, Sungmin."

Sontak mata Sungmin membelalak dan menatap Jungmo—yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Mwo?"

"Ne, aku sudah suka sama kamu sejak kita pertama ketemu dulu, Sungmin." Jelas Jungmo. Sesaat ekspresinya menghangat—mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin saat kelas 7 dulu.

"Ta-tapi Jungmo, aku cuma nganggep kamu temen doang. Kamu itu sahabat terbaikku, Jungmo." Ucap Sungmin. Bibirnya bergetar, sungguh ia tak menyangka sahabatnya menyukainya selama ini.

"Hm… iya aku tahu kok kalau kamu cuma nganggep aku sahabat. Aku cuma pengen kamu tahu aja Sungmin, hehe." Ucap Jungmo berusaha tegar—meski hatinya sangat sakit. Ia tulus menyayangi Sungmin, karena itu ia tak banyak menuntut Sungmin.

Sejenak suasana canggung menyelimuti mereka lagi. Sungmin sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'_Kenapa aku tak pernah menyadari perasaan Jungmo? Aku memang menyukainya, tapi hanya sebatas teman. Lagipula aku tak merasa senang saat ia berkata kalau ia menyukaiku, aku justru merasa tak enak… Lalu, siapa yang sebenarnya kusukai…?'_ batin Sungmin gelisah.

Untuk mengusir kecanggungan diantara mereka, Sungmin berdiri dan mengambil kresek hitam berisi kaset game yang akan Sungmin berikan ke Jungmo kemarin dulu. Segera ia memberikannya pada Jungmo.

"Ini kaset game yang kemarin mau aku kasihin ke kamu. Maaf ya udah agak lecet gara-gara kena kepalanya Kyuhyun."

Jungmo yang awalnya masih menekuk wajahnya, kini menerimanya dengan senang hati, dan membuka kaset tersebut. Tiba-tiba alisnya berkerut.

"Hah? Ini kamu yang tulis, Sungmin?" tanya Jungmo takut-takut.

"Nulis apaan sih?" tanya Sungmin balik. Seingatnya ia hanya menuliskan kata-kata biasa yang tidak mengandung racun ataupun freon. Ia merebut kaset game tersebut dari tangan Jungmo dan membaca tulisan cakar ayam yang langsung bisa ia ketahui pemiliknya.

_Dia itu preman, tapi gampang nangis_

_Kadang kelakuannya nggak kayak cewek, tapi ia nggak mau dikatain kayak gitu_

_Kalau dia bilang dia baik-baik aja saat ada orang yang ngomongin dia, jangan percaya!_

_Diam-diam dia nangis di gedung belakang_

_Dia bener-bener sok kuat!_

_Aku bener-bener pengen nunjukkin ke dia kalau dia nggak perlu jadi sok kuat_

_Nggak perlu jadi orang lain, cukup dia sendiri_

_Aku pengen suatu saat nanti dia bisa nangis secara lepas tanpa perlu ditahan_

_Tapi, setelah aku bikin dia nangis_

_Yang ada aku malah ikut sakit_

_Karena sekarang dia benci aku_

_Aku nggak akan nyusahin dia lagi_

_Dia yang sok kuat itu sayang sama kamu_

_Jangan sampai kamu nyia-nyiain dia! Awas kamu!_

_ Mr. K_

Perlahan airmata Sungmin menetes. Kenapa tak pernah ia sadari kalau selama ini ada seseorang yang selalu menyayanginya, tulus mencintainya, dan selalu memperhatikannya seperti Mr. K ini?

"Kyuhyun… Pabo! Kamu nggak nulis inisial gini pun aku langsung ngertilah… "

Sungmin menyeka airmatanya, dan segera bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Sungmin, mau kemana?" tanya Jungmo heran. Ia memang belum membaca tulisan tersebut sepenuhnya.

"Gomawo Jungmo, kali ini, aku nggak akan lari lagi."

Segera Sungmin berlari meninggalkan Jungmo yang tengah kebingungan, sendirian di kamarnya.

"Tadi katanya nggak akan lari, eh malah lari cepet-cepet gitu. Dasaar…" desah Jungmo sambil geleng-geleng kepala. "Pasti gara-gara Kyuhyun, nih, aku ditinggal lagi…"

. . .

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin cukup keras, membuat Siwon dan Donghae segera keluar dari ruangan klub.

"Sungmin? Kok balik lagi ke sekolah? Jam segini pula?" tanya Siwon keheranan, Sungmin hanya tersenyum sekilas.

"Ng… panjanglah ceritanya… Kyuhyun mana?" tanya Sungmin sambil melongokkan badannya ke ruangan klub. Nihil. Hanya ada beberapa anak kelas 7 dan 9 saja di ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyunnya…" Donghae tak melanjutkan kata-katanya, dan malah berpandangan dengan Siwon.

Sungmin tak menunggu Donghae berbicara dan malah segera berlari keluar areal gedung utama. Seingatnya ia selalu menghabiskan waktunya di sana. Ya, suatu tempat dimana awal mula kisah ini terjadi.

Dan bingo! Ia menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal memejamkan matanya sambil menyenderkan badannya pada tembok gedung—persis seperti tadi pagi.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya dan hendak mengagetkan Kyuhyun, akan tetapi Kyuhyun malah membuka matanya tepat saat Sungmin berada di depannya.

"Mau kamu jalan sepelan apapun, aku pasti tau kalau ada kamu di sana." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum. Bukan seringaian seperti biasa, tapi senyum manis yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapapun.

"E-eh?" Sungmin menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ini pertama kalinya ia salah tingkah saat menghadapi Kyuhyun. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya pelan, dan berdiri mendekati Sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin cukup lama, sedangkan Sungmin sedikit menunduk—tak berani menatap Kyuhyun secara langsung.

"Mianhae karena tadi pagi udah bikin kamu kesel lagi. Aku nggak akan ganggu kamu lagi, kok." Sungmin segera mendongak dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang memamerkan senyuman yang sangat tak disukai Sungmin. Senyum yang memancarkan kesedihan dan keputusasaan, berbeda dengan senyuman Kyuhyun saat ia datang tadi.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Kyuhyun membawa Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya. Tanpa bisa melawan, Sungmin membiarkan Kyuhyun terus memeluknya dengan lembut, mencoba merasakan perasaan Kyuhyun yang begitu besar, namun lembut dan indah. Tak pernah agresif, maupun menggebu-gebu.

Kyuhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut caramel Sungmin. Ia sadar kalau ia tak akan bisa lagi menjambak rambut ini, seperti yang ia biasa lakukan saat mengganggu Sungmin.

Kini, ia mengarahkan bibirnya ke dahi Sungmin dimana tertempel hansaplast dari Kyuhyun di sana. Ia mencium hansaplast tersebut, karena ia memang tak akan mau menyakiti Sungmin, bahkan walau hanya mencium dahinya sekalipun.

Lalu ia menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, sebelum ia kecup dengan lembut. Ia tak akan pernah melupakan bagaimana Sungmin sering menjewer, mencubit, ataupun memukulnya dengan tangan mungil ini.

"Saranghae. Jeongmal saranghae, Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pahit dan tanpa ia sadari, airmata mengalir dari salah satu kelopak matanya.

Sungmin hanya terdiam. Ia pun berusaha menahan isakan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. Ini sangat berbeda dengan pernyataan Jungmo. Hatinya sangat sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun terlihat begitu sedih. Ia ingin sekali berteriak bahwa ia juga mencintai Kyuhyun, akan tetapi ia tak bisa. Tenggorokannya seakan tercekat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, sebelum akhirnya berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin terisak sendirian.

"_Yang tadi udah jelek, aku kasih yang baru."_

"…_dia bela-belain datengin guru tata usaha yang galak cuma buat minta alamat rumahnya Sungmin, trus nunggu di depan sana berjam-jam…"_

"… _Lalu, siapa yang sebenarnya kusukai…?"_

"…_kali ini, aku nggak akan lari lagi!"_

"_Dia itu preman, tapi gampang nangis…_

_Kadang kelakuannya nggak kayak cewek…  
>Dia bener-bener sok kuat!<br>Aku bener-bener pengen nunjukkin ke dia kalau dia nggak perlu jadi sok kuat…  
>Nggak perlu jadi orang lain, cukup dia sendiri!"<em>

Sungmin berhenti menangis. Ia tahu, bukan saatnya ia menangis. Saat ini yang ia butuhkan hanyalah Kyuhyun. Ia mengejar Kyuhyun hingga melihat sosoknya berada di depan tangga kelas IX. Sungmin segera mengambil sepatunya dan melemparnya keras ke kepala Kyuhyun.

DUAK!

"Aiiisshh! Siapa yang berani—"

"Aku! Aku yang berani! Ngapa?" teriak Sungmin sambil memasang wajah garang dan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin, kenapa sih? Kan tadi aku udah bilang kalau aku nggak mau ganggu—"

DUAK!

Kali ini menggunakan sepatunya yang lain, Sungmin menampar wajah Kyuhyun.

"Sung—"

Kyuhyun tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya ketika dirasakannya bibir Sungmin menempel pada bibirnya. Antara kaget, senang, dan tak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa menikmati dan sesekali membalas ciuman Sungmin. Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya sekaligus ciuman pertama Sungmin.

"Sungmin, waeyo?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah Sungmin melepaskan ciumannya.

"Kamu itu nyebelin tahu nggak! Udah nyatain perasaan, pake nangis segala, eh malah ditinggal! Tadi kamu bilang kamu nggak akan ganggu aku, tapi kamu ganggu aku banget Kyuhyun! Aku bener-bener nggak tahu mesti ngapain kalau kamu nggak ngganggu aku lagi!"

Airmata Sungmin mengalir deras. Ia mengusapnya sembarangan, tak peduli kalau wajahnya justru penuh dengan airmata.

"Sungmin… uljimayo."

Kyuhyun mengusap airmata Sungmin lembut—sangat lembut sehingga membuat hati Sungmin tenang.

"Nado… nado saranghae Kyu…" bisik Sungmin di sela-sela isakannya. Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Sungguh, senyum yang benar-benar disukai Sungmin. Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin lagi—kali ini tanpa kesedihan. Tak bisa dilukiskan betapa bahagianya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat mereka sudah mengetahui perasaan masing-masing. **Perasaan aneh yang manis, lembut, kadang sedikit agresif yang dinamakan cinta.**

"Yakin kamu bener-bener suka sama aku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat ia melepaskan pelukannya sejenak. Kali ini Sungmin menyadari kalau seringaian milik Kyuhyun terlihat lagi. Sifat evil Kyuhyun yang tidak ia lihat beberapa hari ini muncul juga.

"Iya, pabo!" jawab Sungmin keras. Perlahan Kyuhyun semakin mengulum senyumnya. Menandakan akan terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Ng… kalau begitu…"

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Tangannya menangkup wajah tersebut agar menatap lurus ke arah Kyuhyun. Dan, tangis Sungmin berhenti, digantikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Saranghae, Lee Sungmin…" ucap Kyuhyun sebelum mengecup bibir Sungmin lembut. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa cintanya kepada Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae, Kyu…" ucap Sungmin disela ciuman mereka. Dan, tanpa mereka duga…

"Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin!"

Sontak mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka dan segera menatap sepasang manik mata yang tengah menatap tajam ke arah mereka. Bu Nari!

"Sudah kabur berdua, sekarang malah mesra-mesraan di sekolah! Tak ada ampun lagi kali ini!" teriak Bu Nari murka stadium akhir.

Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpandangan sebentar, sebelum akhirnya…

"Kabuuuuuuuuuuurrrr!"

.

.

.

.

~END~

.

.

.

.

Kyaaa ekyaa masih kelas 8 udah berani kayak gitu XD

Jeongmal gamsahamnida bagi yang mau baca & meninggalkan review ^^

Bagi yang enggak… nggak apa-apa deh ^^ hehe~

Berminat untuk mereview?

V

V

V


End file.
